1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to image data transfer methods and image transfer systems, and in particular to an image data transfer method and an image transfer system which are used to transfer image data between different systems.
2. Description of the Related Art
There is a conventional information processing system in which a plurality of local area networks (LANS) are mutually connected via a network by using communication means such as facsimile apparatuses and so forth. According to the system, image data generated by a computer operating in environments of a certain LAN can be transferred through a facsimile apparatus to an image processing apparatus operating in environments of another LAN in order to output an image.
However, the above conventional example has the following problems:
(1) For example, when image data as a page-description language code (PDL) generated by a computer operating in environments of a certain LAN is transferred by using the digital communication function of a digital facsimile apparatus to a plurality of image formation apparatuses operating in environments of other LANs so that the PDL code is bit-mapped to output an image, if the PDL functions and the PDL code systems supported by the respective image formation apparatuses are different, the computer, which originally transfers the image data, needs to activate the driver software adapted for each image formation apparatus to which the image data is transferred and to repeat the same transfer process with respect to the respective image formation apparatuses.
This is said to be complicated work for an user.
(2) Switching types of driver software for the computer which has originally transferred the image data, and re-activating the switched software in order to transfer the image data not only lengthens the total transfer time but also increases a communication cost if a public circuit is used.